


Blue plus two

by ficsfrombeyond



Series: Good Boy, Blue [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Teratophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: It was a quiet night, a perfect night of downtime and zero responsibilities.Prompt: DP + LanceLance/Keith/Blue threesome





	Blue plus two

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, keeping these fics out of the klance tag for...obvious reasons lol.  
> But yeah. This is later than when I usually post but oh well.  
> Updates are definitely slowing down, I ran out of drafts and I prefer to have at least 3 saved drafts whenever I post...  
> Anyways-  
> Enjoy!

It was a quiet night, a perfect night of downtime and zero responsibilities. So he was spending it sat upright, straddling Lance and bouncing on his cock.

He sighed as he leaned forward, bracing his hands on Lance’s chest.

“Fuck.” Lance swore from under him, fingers digging into the skin of his thighs.

“Yeah?” Keith asked, smirk on his face and head tilting to the side. His bangs hung in front of his face, obscuring his vision.

“Yeah, your ass has me speechless.” Lance replied with a thrust upwards of his hips.

Keith yelped, catching himself before he could fall.

“Asshole.” He breathed, shaking his head. Lance’s response was to laugh harder and continue his harsh thrusts upwards, leaving Keith to bounce helplessly.

Neither noticed the bedroom door being pushed open until Blue placed his head on the bed.

“Hey, Blue. We didn’t wake you, did we?” Keith asked, taking the opportunity of Lance’s pause in thrusts to pet Blue’s head.

“Think he’ll want a turn after?” Lance asked, causing Keith to blush.

“Don’t know, why don’t you ask him.” Keith shot back, rolling his eyes.

In response Blue all but leapt onto the bed, jostling them as he came up from behind Keith.

“I don’t know if he’d too keen on waiting...” a slow grin spread across Lance’s face as Blue rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder, using his weight to push the boy forward against Lance’s chest. “Think you can handle it?” Lance asked, thumbs rubbing circles on Keith’s thighs.

Keith scoffed, narrowing his eyes at the challenge.

“Fuck yeah I can.” He replied, reaching back to spread himself. “Come on, Blue.” He used his other hand to reach back and scratch at Blue’s head, coaxing him.

He winced slightly, biting his lip as Blue’s cock pushed into him beside Lance’s. Keith grabbed at Blue’s hip behind him, feeling Blue’s paws come to rest on his own.

He felt impossibly stretched. Neither Lance nor Blue was small by any means of the word, filling Keith to the brim and now stretching him even farther.

“S-slow. Blue.” He told him. “Be careful...” he rested his forehead against Lance’s chest.

“You okay?” Lance asked, watching as Blue pushed in. Blue licked at Keith’s shoulder in comfort. Keith nodded against Lance’s chest, giving a small grunt. “Good thing we took time with prep.” Keith barked out a sarcastic laugh at Lance’s words.

Blue froze as he bottomed out, dragging his tongue along Keith’s neck as he gave him time to adjust.

“Fuck...” Keith breathed, taking his hand from Blue’s hip to dig his fingers into Lance’s chest. “So full...”

He took a moment to steady his breathing, taking deep breaths as he adjusted to both Blue and Lance inside him together.

After a moment he nodded.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Blue was pulling back and thrusting back in, jolting Keith forward.

“Oh-“ he was cut off as Lance planted his heels in the bed and bucked his hips upwards.

They began working at different paces, their cocks sliding in and out of Keith unpredictably.

Keith’s mouth hung open, letting out a long string of unintelligible whimpers and moans. He was unable to move back against them as one was always pressing in while the other pulled out.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Lance groaned, head falling back and nails digging into Keith’s thighs. Blue made a low noise in his throat, as if in agreement.

Keith whimpered in response, unable to form an actual sentence.

Keith did his best to prop himself up, turning his head to bury his face in Blue’s neck as he raked his fingernails down Lance’s chest, leaving angry red lines in their wake.

With a quick glance down he could see the slight bulge in his stomach, seemingly fluttering as they alternated pressing their cocks deep within him.

“Fuck- fuck, I’m gunna-“ Keith didn’t finish his sentence, instead his back arched and his head fell back as he came, spilling over Lance’s stomach and chest.

“That’s it, good boy, Keith.” Lance’s words sent a shiver down his spine, combined with the aftershocks of oversensitivity.

He let out a pathetic, fucked noise as he fell forward onto Lance’s chest. He quickly found himself sandwiched between Lance and Blue, the former leaning over him to press his front against Keith’s back.

It was another minute before Lance finished, hips stuttering, nails leaving red crescent divots in Keith’s skin.

Keith let out a breathy cry as the warmth of Lance’s cum filled him, immediately getting pushed farther inside him by Blue’s thrusts. Lance lay back, catching his breath. He allowed his cock to slip out of Keith as he felt Blue’s knot pressing against the boy between them.

He reached a hand up to cup Keith’s cheek, staring at his flushed, fucked-out face.

“You’re doing so good. Blue’s going to fill you up now.” He said. Keith bit his lip and nodded, eyes glazed over.

He felt a lot emptier without Lance inside of him, but that was quickly remedied as Blue’s knot pushed into him and began to expand.

It wasn’t quite the same amount of stretch but Blue’s knot was always comforting.

Keith felt Blue’s knot lock into place before he came, claws pressing against Keith’s hip as hot cum filled him, mixing with Lance’s.

Blue filled him deeply and fully, enough to make Keith feel that extra bit of stretch.

He could feel his stomach pushing against Lance’s as it grew, full of their cum.

Blue lapped at Keith’s neck, nipping gently at the skin there.

Keith hummed in appreciation, tilting his head to the side as Blue’s teeth left small bruises along the pale skin.

“Fuck, that was hot.” Lance breathed out, pressing a hand between them to feel at Keith’s stomach. “He fills you up so good.” Keith found he could only nod in response, whimpering softly. Lance brought his hands behind Keith to pet Blue, scratching at the fur behind his ears.

“I know, you’re such a good boy. You love fucking Keith.” Blue panted happily, licking Lance’s arm. Lance chuckled pulling a hand back to smack it against Keith’s ass, pulling a yelp from the other boy. “He makes such a good cum dump, doesn’t he, Blue?”

Blue’s response was to nuzzle his face against Keith’s neck as his knot deflated and began slipping out of Keith.

“Blue, clean up.” Lance told him softly, smiling as Keith grabbed Lance’s arms to brace himself.

Blue moved down, nose dragging along Keith’s back.

Keith let out a yelp and bucked his hips at the first press of Blue’s tongue, lapping up the cum seeping out of him.

Keith’s hole fluttered, twitching with over sensitivity. He cried out, muffled by Lance’s chest, as Blue’s tongue entered him, moving around to thoroughly pull the cum from inside Keith.

When Blue was done, leaving Keith trembling below him in Lance’s arms, he moved up, cuddling beside them. Lance pulled Keith to the side to fit him between himself and Blue.

Keith hadn’t realized how exhausted he was until he was pressed between the two of them, eyes growing heavy and his smile becoming lazy.

“That was amazing. Thank you.” He whispered before leaning forward, kissing Lance. He pulled back, turning his head to face Blue and press kisses to Blue’s snout. “Thank you both.”

He fell asleep between them, leg thrown over Lance’s hip and Blue’s front leg hugging Keith against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! As always - reminder that you can comment on anonymous and or leave kudos as a guest!!
> 
> If you have prompts feel free to let me know (the list is getting a bit long at this point...whoops)
> 
> I’m on Twitter @ficsfrombeyond if you wanna see updates or which prompt I’m working on, or even just come say hi!!


End file.
